Guardian of Gotham
by ArgoGladius
Summary: Fifteen years since Darkseid's invasion and Gotham has fallen into the clutches of the corrupt once more. A new man rises to take the cowl, and face the responsibilities of his Father's actions.


Sliver Knight

In the urban jungle of Gotham City, the tell-tale signs of crime were seen in the poorest of the city. Sirens rang out from all over the city, everything from robberies to full out firefights in alleyways. The city was sick, an old sickness that had begun to be cured, only for the virus to adapt and attack again. Sounds of bullets being fired and screeching of tires filled several streets in the night.

All of this was watched from a skyscraper, a figure clad in black staring into the pit of Gotham. The figure was male, standing easily at six foot five with a lithe and yet muscular physique. The man's face was concealed by the horned cowl he wore, it's features sharp and terrifying. The two horns on the cowl stuck up from the top, acting as ears for the mask, a radio in each, one receiving and sending. Two white lenses covered the eyes of the man, creating twin pits of emptiness that could shake anyone to their core. The only part of the man visible was his mouth and his sharp jaw, flexed as he glared at the city below him. The suit he wore looked to be light and flexible, with a streamlined black form-fitting appearance. A silver belt was wrapped around the figure's waist, an overall part of the suit with it's pouches formed into the material. Twin silver vambraces covered the figure's forearms, with black spikes that pointed towards the figure's elbows as they curved back. On the chest, was a silver bat, it's shape fluid and in mid-flight.

It was Batman, the Guardian of Gotham had returned.

Batman didn't jump at every single act of crime he saw, if he was to make a difference, he had to hit targets to topple the crime rate, hit the heavy hitters and work from there. Through the lenses of the cowl, Batman could amplify his vision to several powers greater than his own, able to see the rats on the sidewalk ten blocks away.

Suddenly, the transmitter in Batman's ear rang out, he was getting a message.

"What is it?" The figure in black asked, his voice low and sharp like a well tended sword.

"There's a disturbance downtown, I think it's Thompson's gang." Said the female voice on the other end of the radio, strain in her voice.

"Details?"

"About sixteen of them, all armed, and it looks like Steven Thompson is there, it must be a big job if the boss's son is in on it." Suggested the woman on the other end of the radio. Batman enhanced the zoom in his lenses, finding an old warehouse filled with the sixteen gang-members just described to him, many weilding assault weapons.

"I have visual confirmation, I'm going in." Batman said, standing on the edge of the sky scraper.

"Be careful, Oracle out."

Batman killed his radio and stood at the very edge of the building, raising his arms to allow black glider wings form under his arms and on the side of his chest. The dark-clad vigilante leapt from the side of the building, the air currents keeping him in flight as he descended towards the warehouse.

Batman landed on a building adjacent to the warehouse, the dark of the moonless night concealing him to any potential prying eyes. Observing the wariness of the criminals and the unstable warehouse, the Dark Guardian decided some stealth was in order.

The Knight folded his wings and with great agility, lept into the warehouse, rolling into a crouch without making so much as a creak. His lenses immediately adapted to the dark, highlighting details not able to be seen with night vision goggles.

Batman slowly stood up, scanning the room for anything of use, papers, fake ID's, prints. The top floor was clean. Footsteps sounded just outside the room, using old techniques taught to him, Batman slipped into the shadows, becoming invisible to any without a trained eye.

The door to the room creaked open, three men entered the room, all were tall and muscular. The leader of the three stepped forward, eyes on the floor, looking for something.

"It's here." He said, his voice heavily accented Australian. He crouched down, following a crease in the floor with gloved fingers, finding the opposite end, he lifted a cleverly hidden trap door. "Grab everything inside, we don't want anything left behind."

The three thugs crouched around the trap door, reaching down to pull up whatever lay below. The figure in the shadows didn't wait to find out, Batman threw three round orbs towards the thugs, gas filtered through them, knocking out each of the thugs.

Batman stood up from the shadows, silently stepping over to the open trap door, inspecting what lay below the false floor. Inside the floor were several metallic containers, picking one up, the Detective could tell they were liquid. As there were no captions labeling dangerous exposure to the air, Batman opened a container and took a sample of one for later analysis.

Placing his index finger to one of his cowl's horns, Batman activated his radio. "Oracle, inform the police of the old abandoned warehouse on thirty-fifth street is housing an unknown chemical agent."

"Are you sure? You know how much Richard wants to take you down." Oracle pointed out.

"Noted. Just tip them off." Batman ordered, turning off his communicator and slipping through the door the thugs had come through.

Outside the room that housed the mystery chemical, Batman was now next to a set of stairs that led to the bottom of the warehouse. With great attention to silence and stealth, the masked Vigilante followed the steps down to the bottom of the warehouse. Arriving at the last floor, Batman watched from the shadows as the scene unfolded in front of him.

True to the Oracle's reports, there were thirteen gang members total (the other three presumably were the ones he had knocked out earlier) they were loading the same canisters of that chemical into a shipping container on a large truck. Scanning the crowd, Batman recognized the shape of Steven Thompson, the son of the mob boss himself, Aaron Thompson. Steven stood tall at six foot seven, his pinstripe suit strained from his underlying muscle. While he wasn't as intelligent as his father, he made up for it by sheer intimidation and strength.

Batman flicked his wrist, a silver batarang slipping into his hand. The masked Vigilante readied to throw the projectile until he heard the familiar pump of a shotgun behind him.

"A little early for Halloween don't you think?"

"It'll give you punks a scare." Batman growled, rearing around, and grabbing the shotgun aimed at his back. The masked crusader slammed the barrel of the gun into the thug's face, creating a stream of blood coming from his nose. Unfortunately, the thug pulled the trigger of the firearm, drawing attention to the two of them.

Batman finished the thug with a precise kick to the midsection, sending him into the wall. The masked Vigilante threw down a smoke bomb at his feet as the other criminals below him readied their firearms. Bullets were fired, piercing the smoke as the thugs desperate attempted to find the intruder in the screen.

The smoke cleared, revealing nothing but a wall marked with bullet holes. The criminals looked around nervously, only catching a glimpse of the figure before it had created the smoke screen. Put on edge, Steven Thompson began barking orders.

"Get those damn trucks moving! I'd rather get out of here rather then deal with that freak!" Thompson said, heading towards the warehouse door. Reaching the garage door control, Thompson flicked the switch to open the doors. They didn't budge.

From out of nowhere, a flying object hit the door control, creating a fountain of sparks.

"It's too late for that Steven Thompson." Said a voice, it's echo leaving it impossible to pinpoint it's location. A glint of light was seen as another flying object flew by, the next instant, the lights were dead.

"You and your family have stolen from the people for too long. You've kept your control through fear, preying the people who have no means to fight back." The voice continued, sharp and deep, igniting the feverish imaginations of the terrified thugs.

"Tonight it ends."

Thompson glared into the darkness, reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a nine millimeter handgun. The crime lord's son stared into the darkness trying to find the voice that had threatened him.

"Where are you?" He whispered to himself, glaring into the black of the warehouse.

"Here."

Thompson turned around, immediately meeting an armored fist with his face, knocking him out instantly.

Batman dropped Steven Thompson's unconscious form to the floor, his lenses in night vision mode as he scanned the warehouse. The masked Crusader attacked two thugs whirling in circles in confusion, trying to find something to shoot for, he bashed their heads together, knocking them out instantly.

Four meters in front of Batman, flashlights switched on, their beams trained on the masked figure in the shadows.

"There!" One of the thugs shouted, panicked.

"Shoot him!"

Batman leapt behind a crate as bullets fired at his previous location, his hand going to his utility belt. Waiting until the gunmen cease fire, Batman threw a round object through the air, the canister giving way to a weighted net that caught the trio of thugs in it's grip. A nerve gas filtered through the weights, knocking out the thugs in it's clutches.

The sound of a loose pipe rolling on the floor alerted Batman of a presence behind him. Turning, he lunged backwards as a fire axe was swung at him. Performing a backflip, Batman readied himself for the axe-wielding thug. The criminal hoisted his axe up, swinging down with all his might, the vigilante was two steps ahead of him. Sidestepping, Batman dodged the axe, throwing his fist into the man's gut, launching him into the nose of the cargo truck.

Batman scanned the warehouse, the last three criminals were huddled in a corner, shaking with fear, trying to find their tormentor in the dark. The masked man reached into his utility belt and threw a bolas, wrapping up two of the thugs as the third leaped away from the corner. An electrical shock incapacitated the two in the cord.

Batman approached the last thug, his eyes bugged with fright as he heard the sound of booted feet approaching him. The criminal raised his gun and fired, the vigilante raised his arms, the bullet ricocheting off his silver bracers.

Batman lunged from the darkness, grabbing the thug's gun and crushing it in his hand, holding up the man by his collar.

"Who are you?" The thug squeaked, trying to find the floor with his kicking feet.

"I'm Batman, where have you been?" Said the masked figure, head-butting the terrified thug.

Batman set the man down, moving towards the cargo truck. Pushing the slider door open, he inspected the cargo. It was the same chemical formula for the substance stashed upstairs, still a mystery for what it was to be used for.

"Found something interesting?" Said a voice, Batman whirled around as he drew a batarang, the lights in the warehouse came up illuminating the figure of Commissioner Richard Grayson. The masked vigilante placed the batarang back in his belt.

"Unknown chemical substance, not hazardous to direct skin contact." Batman said, exiting the cargo truck, before giving the older man a curious gaze. "Your training still serves you well."

The forty-year old man shrugged, smirking. "It'll do that."

"What do you want?"

Grayson's expression darkened. "I'm here to take you in." Batman turned towards him, frowning at the former Nightwing.

"How many times have I told you Grayson? Stay out of my way." The vigilante growled, his gaze piercing.

"Listen, ever since the incident with Tim Drake, we've had to have a tighter hold on how things are run." Grayson said, striving to be diplomatic. "And that means, no vigilantes taking the law into their own hands." The Commissioner finished, a threat laced in his words.

Batman snorted. "You're one to talk Grayson, had it not been for the Joker you'd be the one wearing the cowl, instead you are hear trying to warn me to stay out of police business."

Grayson perked up, as if pushed into a corner with a snake. "If you refuse to head my warnings I'll-"

"You'll do what? If you reveal my identity, you'll be arrested too, and that won't be good for Barbara or your son." Batman snarled, staring right into Grayson's blue gaze.

"The law states that anyone bearing a mask and fighting crime as a vigilante is to be arrested and sentenced to prison for a term of five years." Grayson said, not backing down.

"For christ's sake Grayson, I didn't kill the Joker!" The masked vigilante yelled, a pregnant silence enveloped the two.

"I know that, but I've given you as much wiggle room as I can, the Mayor wants you gone." Grayson said, looking at the remains of Batman's work, reminding him of old times. "Times have changed." He said, turning around to find Batman gone. The man formerly known as Nightwing chuckled. "He's got that touch." He said, heading towards the door as the police sirens sounded outside the warehouse.

Meanwhile, Batman was perched on a building overlooking the warehouse as the Police apprehended the criminals and the substance. Looking over to the pink rise of the horizon the vigilante decided a night was a night. Pressing a button on his belt, Batman leapt from the building, his glider wings extended as he glided to a familiar craft heading his way.

Batman landed in the hovering vehicle, immediately activating the engines as he made a zig-zag trip to his destination. Arriving outside the city limits, the levitating vehicle took a more direct path, it's black armor unseen in the pre-dawn sky.

The vehicle was directed towards a cliff, passing through a waterfall into a cave. Batman landed the vehicle, turning off the ignition and stepping out of the vehicle.

The cave was decorated with various technological weapons and equipment, including a fully equipped lab, a training mat, and a spacious computer that took up the center of the cave. Batman stepped towards a metal vault, taking off his glove and letting his hand be scanned by the scanners.

The vault opened, revealing a case to fit the Batsuit, as well as a bench where all the weapons were kept. Batman reached up and pulled the hardened cowl off of his face, as soon as it left contact with his skin it became a loose fabric falling back into a hood.

The removal of the cowl revealed a head full of light brown hair, matching piercing green eyes. Chiseled regal features of the face were held in a firm tense expression, stoic, and yet expressive at the same time. The man removed the Batsuit, dressed in under armor as he pulled out the substance from the suit's pouch.

The man who wore the cowl of the Dark Knight of Gotham exited the armory and marched over to the lab, immediately beginning to test the chemical.

A silver holographic form in the shape of a woman approached the man as he studied the chemical. The holographic woman's expressions were that of a typical woman, sharp features and long flowing hair, all lit up in silver.

"Greetings Master Alexander." The holographic woman greeted, her voice slightly cybernetic, with a cultured accent not belonging to any nationality.

"Hello Oracle." The man called Alexander responded, his attention focused on the task at hand. "Any reading from this chemical so far?" He asked, his voice low and somewhat hoarse.

"I shall analyze the substance, but I think it would be prudent for you to get your rest Master Alexander." Oracle said in a clipped tone, the holographic face forming an expression of adamant orders. Alexander turned towards Oracle, annoyance in his eyes.

"Thompson's thugs were loading a truck full of this stuff, I need to find out what it's used for." Alexander said, he was not about to drop it now.

"Sir, I shall analyze the substance and give you a report when you awaken, until then, go to sleep, you have your birthday party this evening. And it would be wise to be well rested for the celebration of your birth." Oracle deadpanned, leaving nothing to debate. Begrudgingly, Alexander acquiesces to Oracle's request.

"Alright you win." Alexander said, turning towards the stairs to the elevator out of the cave. Reaching the top, Alexander recognized his parent's bedroom, untouched in their absence. The new Batman wandered the hallways of the great mansion, eventually finding his bedroom. Alexander sat down on his bed, it's comforts inviting, but unappealing to his restless mind.

Turning his gaze to the nightstand next to the bed, Alexander picked up the framed photo of a dark haired man and woman, embracing with a young son of about eight in between them. The man had strong features, including a strong jaw and the piercing green eyes he inherited. The woman had more flowing and regal features, looking she was born in the likeness of the Greek and Roman statues of old. Her blue eyes were warm and inviting, as if calling for him.

Setting the photo down, Alexander Wayne suppressed memories long buried in his mind attempting to make it through to torment him.

_He was young, and carefree, his parents has put him to bed but he was thirsty. Arriving at the master bedroom, little Alexander found nothing of his parents. However, even at a young age, Alexander noticed the dustless keys on the piano in the master bedroom. Curiosity overcame him as he played with the polished keys, eventually hitting them in a sequence that swung the bookcase open. _

_Alexander followed, coming to an elevator, but below the lift he saw a sight that would shock anyone. His father wore the grey armor of Batman, slipping the horned cowl over his head. Even stranger, young Alexander saw his mother adorned in what looked like a modern Greek armor set, a golden tiara on her head and silver bracelets encircling her forearms. _

_"They still don't trust you Bruce, not after what happened..." Wonder Woman said, Batman turned around his posture tense. _

_"Well they don't have a choice, Darkseid is here, and like it or not, the League will need all the help they can get." Batman responded, his voice a dark growl. Wonder Woman put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. _

_"You don't have to come you know. You can stay, Alex will be none the wiser." Wonder Woman suggested, Batman turned towards her, his features clouded by his mask. _

_"No, if you all die out there, then Alex will know what's happening soon enough. I can't stand by while the world is ravaged by Darkseid's forces, I have to be there." Batman said, kissing Wonder Woman's knuckles affectionately. _

_"Alright then, to the death?" Wonder Woman asked as she pressed herself against Batman. _

_"No one's dying today." Batman said as he pressed his lips to hers. "I promise." He said, his voice soft and tender. _

_"I believe you." Wonder Woman said, placing another kiss to his visible cheek. "Now let's go." _

_Alexander watched as his parents, the Batman and Wonder Woman depart, heading into danger._

_ It was a defining moment in Alexander's life, later the next day, with the news coverage of the Alien Invasion repelled, a man came to the door of the mansion. He was tall, with broad shoulders wearing round spectacles. His expression said everything. _

_His father had been killed, and his mother was in critical condition. It would be years later that Alexander would learn of Themyiscara, the home of the Amazons. His mother has been injured critically during the invasion, and as such she needed to stay on the island to stay alive. _

_This was the defining moment where Alexander would train throughout his teenage years to young adulthood to become the symbol his father had become. The symbol that would remind Gotham who had died to defend her. _

Alexander shook his head, laying down and letting exhaustion overcome him. He closed his eyes, the faces of his mother and father greeting him along with a fresh wave of tears. Fifteen years didn't take away the pain.

**Author's Note-**

**Hello all! **

**So let me explain this, almost a year ago I started writing a fanfiction called "The Silver Knight of Gotham" at best, it was abysmal but I kept going so I could finish it. I did promise a sequel, but that ended because I got caught up in other projects. **

**A week ago I was doing some brain storming, and I realized I still wanted to write a Batman story, with an Original Batman and original storylines and such. I was disappointed at how my original concept turned out Too many characters, Too much stuff going on, Too many nods to other DC characters. So I thought "Screw it! I'll rewrite it! I'm a better writer now and I'll try a different angle and see where it goes from there." **

**As for what universe this is based on, mostly the DC Animated Universe as I have most knowledge of that franchise, though there may be a few elements of the Nolan Films with my own takes of course. **

**Any questions or comments please place in a PM or REVIEW, otherwise, I hoped you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
